1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor illuminating device which is attached to the ceiling of a vehicle or the like and illuminates the indoor space.
2. Description of the Related Art
An indoor illuminating device for illuminating an indoor space is attached to the ceiling of a vehicle such as an automobile (refer to PTL 1 and 2).
As shown in FIG. 9, an indoor illuminating device 1 has a housing 3 to which a bulb 2 is attached, a cover 4 which is assembled to the housing 3, and electric wires 5 which are connected to a bus bar in the housing 3, and the electric wires 5 are drawn outwards from a gap between the housing 3 and the cover 4.
PTL 1 JP-A-2010-208432
PTL 2 JP-A-2008-517832